In conventional plumbing systems used in residential and commercial structures, a potable water distribution system may be comprised of many lengths of plumbing pipe, pipe connections, numerous water faucets and/or fixtures, hot water heaters, water softeners, water filters and various other plumbing valves, meters, etc. During the installation and connection of residential and commercial plumbing pipe, many valve assemblies may need to be installed. These valve assemblies typically include a valve body and one or more pipe fittings in additional to other plumbing hardware.